


Remember

by Greengrasspony



Series: August Sheith Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, Lots of Crying, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH WEEK, day 1: Date, shiro forgets and Keith makes excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengrasspony/pseuds/Greengrasspony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Kerberos mission approaches will Keith realize his feeling in time or will he lose Shiro forever. Also know as the one where Shiro forgets and Keith makes excuses why Shiro didn't want to go on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but technically this is for day 1 of sheith week: date. This is unbetad due to being written late last night. But enjoy
> 
> *edit* I wrote a sort-of sequel to this called "Memories all along in the Moonlight" if you want closure for this story.

Shiro had a habit of forgetting and Keith had a habit of making excuses for all the times Shiro forgot. It wouldn't have been a problem if Keith had other people but Shiro was all he had. Shiro was Keith’s whole world and Keith was only part of Shiro’s busy life. Shiro was a leader, a pilot, had friends and a family and Keith was only one part. 

He shouldn't be jealous when he sees Shiro laughing with Matt as they leave the simulation room. He shouldn't, but then Shiro puts his arm around Matt and Keith has to take a step back to breath and remind himself that, “Shiro isn't mine. He isn't.” once that is cleared up Keith walks into the simulation choosing the same that Shiro and Matt did. Normally it wouldn't be a problem because Keith would throw all his focus into beating their time, but he can't stop thinking about how Shiro’s arm was around Matt’s frame and not his. How the small hand on Shiro’s back was Matt’s not his. Keith isn't jealous but when the simulation plane crashes and he can't remember why he knows there is a problem. 

The next time Keith sees Shiro he ignores the urge to put his arm around him and glare at anyone who looks their way. Friends aren't possessive like a dragon guarding it's gold. Friends don't say “Mine” because friends don't feel threatened by a simple look. Because that's what they are. Friends. But Keith isn't so sure anymore. He doesn't understand why his heart beats faster when Shiro says his name or why his skin tingles when Shiro touches his arm. Friends don't get butterflies at the thought of spending alone time together. 

It gets harder when Shiro is recruited for the Kerberos mission, all his free time is now devoted to the garrison. No more sleepovers in Shiro’s room only the occasional dinner together when Shiro remembers to eat at a sane hour, if he remembers at all. But when he does Shiro always promises to spend his day off with Keith. “It's a date.” Shiro says as a joke but Keith can't help the fluttering in his chest at the word date and how Shiro’s eyes sparkle with mirth. 

The date comes and Keith tries so hard to make it look like he doesn't care. Like he didn't spend an extra minute or hour pacing around his room in only boxers because none of his clothes are good enough. None will impress Shiro. Not that he wants to impress Shiro but it's his first alone-time-with-Shiro day in a long time and Keith wants it to be perfect. Only the garrison knows if he’ll ever get another one before the mission. 

When he finally decided on an outfit, a red jacket and black skinny jeans that Shiro jokingly said make his butt look good, Keith goes to their spot. The third sparing room on the left that was their spot before Kerberos ate Shiro’s free time. Before Shiro was tired all the and forgot to eat. But none of that matters because Keith and Shiro will have a whole day of normal.

So Keith waits. 

Only when the hall lights dim does Keith wake up with a start and realize that Shiro never came. So Keith makes his first excuse that Shiro was probably tired and slept through his alarm and forgot. That had to be it. He didn't want to think about how he'd been waiting for this day for weeks. Trying to decide what to do with so little time but still relish in the presence that is Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. But it's too late and the day is gone. Keith stands up forgetting how long he was sitting in one place and has to grab the wall before he topples over. He frantically scrubs his eyes dry as he hobbled back to his room. Alone. 

The next day brings Shiro knocking on the door to Keith’s room apologizing over and over saying there was no excuse. That it slipped his mind and he forgot he was off and used the extra time to study. 

Keith is curled up on his bed with his back to the door listening and trying to stop the angry tears from falling. Friends don't cry when they are stood up. But that doesn't stop Keith from think it would hurt less if Shiro forgot all together and didn’t bring it up. Then Keith might have been able to shrug it off and pretend he didn't care. Laugh it off like friends do. 

A couple weeks later Matt pulls Keith aside in the hall to tell him that he’s been looking lonely with Shiro gone all the time. To rectify this Matt says Keith should meet his sister Katie since they have a lot in common and are close in age. 

Keith wants to say that Kerberos is the reason Shiro is never around. Kerberos is the reason Shiro is never there. Wants to say something but all he can muster is a forced smile and one word. “Sure.” Lucky for Keith, Matt forgets all about the encounter by the next day but that doesn't stop him from give Keith looks of concern whenever he and Shiro walk by. Keith trying to put on a blank face despite the ache in his heart. 

Shiro gets several more free days but each ends the same as the first did. Shiro oversleeps then proceeds to use the extra time to read, get stronger, fly the sim one more time all the while completely forgetting about Keith and his promise. 

Each time Keith makes the same excuse that Shiro is tired. Shiro needs to eat more. Shiro is stressed but it's dragging him down. Eventually Keith just stops going to their spot all together, just to see if Shiro will notice. But he doesn't. Shiro is there bright and early the next morning to apologize but this time Keith isn't in his room. Shiro knocks for a long time. Eventually just sliding down the door to sit there. Keith peeks out of the door next door. Watching. Waiting to see what Shiro will do. 

What he doesn't expect is the way Shiro’s shoulders shake and as he curls into himself. The nervous tick of pushing his fringe back only for it to fall on his face. He doesn't expect the the whispers of, “I failed you. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything but please I need to know you’re in there. Keith. I miss you.” Keith freezes, his eyes locked on Shiro’s hunched form. He longs to reach out and wrap him in a hug. To say it's going to be okay. That it wasn't his fault. But it was. 

Keith knows Shiro has training but he doesn't get up so neither does Keith. They stay waiting for the other to do something. Anything. Eventually Shiro falls asleep so Keith tiptoes out of the spare room and gently places a blanket on him and lays a granola bar and water next to him. Shiro don't notice and keeps sleeping. 

After another hour Keith can't stand it. He aches for Shiro and all the stress and chaos he's going through. Breaking his watch Keith steps into the open and curls up next to Shiro’s sleeping form. This time he doesn't try to stop the small tears and hiccups. Instead Keith clings to Shiro’s side trying to bury himself in it, “I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too.” He mumbles and just breaths until he falls asleep. 

When he wakes Keith finds himself in his bed and Shiro is gone. He shivers trying to remember the warmth he felt curled up next to Shiro. “Just a dream.” He sighs turning to look at the calendar on the wall next to his desk. It shows only three more days until liftoff. After that Shiro will be gone for months, years, maybe forever based on his luck with people. Why would Shiro even care anyways? But that's what friends do, they care, and for the first time Keith realizes he wants to be more than friends. He wants to mean more to Shiro than Matt or the mission. He wants Shiro to look at him with warmth. With kindness and caring and...love. 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut coming back to himself. When he opens them he sees a neon sticky note next to the calendar that says “Meet me on the roof -S” there is no doubt it was Shiro “but why was he in my…” Keith thinks only to freeze, he is in his room. When he fell asleep it was outside next to Shiro only to wake up in his bed. That meant Shiro carried him inside. Shiro carried Keith with his strong arms and carefully placed him in bed. Tucked Keith in even. But he kept coming back to that one thought. Shiro held him. For a short moment Shiro was there for him, he still cared for Keith. With that shread of hope Keith made the climb to the roof. 

Shiro was waiting, still wrapped in the blanket Keith gave him last night just gazing at the horizon. “I was wondering if you were going to show up.”

“That's your thing not mine.” Keith says with a hint of bitterness. 

Shiro sags and let's out a long breath. “Look Keith, I know you're never going to forgive me but you need to know that none of this is your fault. I'm overworking myself and lose track of time and forget. A lot. But I'm not seeking your forgiveness. I just needed to see you one last time.” 

When Shiro finishes Keith is staring at him in shock. If only he knew that Keith had already forgiven him a thousand times over or it would tear him apart. That just seeing Shiro so run down was killing Keith. That just standing this far apart took so much effort he no longer had. 

“I don't hate you.” Shiro looks up wide eyed, “It hurts so much sometimes I don't think I can bear it but I do because I know it's not you who is pulling the strings anymore. You aren't yourself. You haven't been since you started working towards Kerberos.” 

Shiro gasps. “But why? I've hurt you. I don't deserve your kindness. Your forgiveness.”. 

Keith just shakes his head sadly not meeting Shiro’s eyes, “All you can do is forgive the one you love. There I said it. I can curse and scream and fight till I'm bloody but it doesn't change how I feel. It never will.” Keith looks up for the first time meeting Shiro’s eyes. “But yeah, it hurts. Every day waking up, knowing you're leaving. That all we’ll ever be is friends and-” he starts rambling saying anything to stop him from crying again. “And friends just isn't enough anymore-”

Shiro silences Keith with a desperate kiss, the blanket forgotten on the ground. Keith’s eyes go wide but then close as he shudders pouring all his pent up rage and frustration and longing into the kiss. After a few seconds he slumps into Shiro’s strong embrace hiccuping through the tears trying to assure himself that this is real. Shiro just hugs him tighter as they sink to the ground. 

“For so long I thought, I felt so wrong for wanting just you. I-I’d get jealous but friends don't get jealous of their friend spending time with other people. Or how you promised that it's our day but...but you never showed.” Keith rambles clenching Shiro’s shirt until his knuckles turn white, “I fell asleep in the room. Did you know that? Stupid Keith falling asleep on a date. I got so excited when you said it'd be a date. I just. Hurt. But not like a broken bone hurt. Like a fog that hangs over the garrison for days kind of hurt. One you can't shake.” Keith quiets and relishes in Shiro’s warm embrace. 

“I'm so sorry I hurt you Keith. I let down. I failed you.” Shiro soothes rubbing wam circles on Keith's back. 

“I'll forgive you but do one thing.”

“Anything.” Shiro whispers, his head leaning against Keith’s. 

“Kiss me. Prove to me this is real. That you are real.” He says desperately. 

So Shiro brings a hand and guides Keith’s lips to meet his. The kiss is tender as one of Shiro’s hands tangles itself in the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. The other hand rubbing up and down Keith’s arm grounding him. Shiro’s tongue swipes across Keith’s lips and he gasps as the kiss deepens. 

When they break apart Keith scrunches up his face, “I only just got you and now you have to leave.”

“It's only a couple of months, you lasted this long. Plus you can call the shuttle. I'll be back so fast you won't get the chance to miss me.” Shiro attempt but his voice cracks and he squeezes Keith again in a hug. 

“Fine.” Keith gives him a wobbly smile. “The day you get back we’re spending the whole day together. You got that mister?” Keith waves a finger and pokes Shiro in the chest for emphasis. “No skipping out this time.”

“Then it's a date.” Shiro smiles lovingly at Keith and pulls him in for one last kiss. It's bittersweet and Shiro can taste salt from Keith’s silent tears. 

Keith pulls back just enough to whisper, “Don't you forget it Shiro. Don't…” He takes a moment relishing in the feeling of Shiro being here and warm and his. “Don't you forget about me.”

Shiro closes the distance and leans his forehead against Keith’s. “I could never forget about you.”

Months later Keith gets word that they lost contact with the Kerberos Shuttle. Pilot error they say. Well that's a load of shit Keith thinks. Because Shiro promised they’d go on a proper date when he returned. Promised they’d finally be happy, when he returned. Promised Keith that he'd never leave him, when he returned. 

Shiro had a habit of forgetting, whether it's his own fault or out of his control and Keith will continue making excuses because that's all he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and you can find me on Twitter and Instagram with @greengrasspony. Thanks for reading.


End file.
